


Stolen Flowers

by Floople_Doople



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Ehhhh happy ending?, Established Relationship, Flower theft, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just angst, M/M, NILES HAS ALREADY SUFFERED ENOUGH LMAO, Not really actually...., That's not an actual tag?, What am I doing, kind of?, oh god what have I done, well now it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Niles wasn't sure how to tell the woman in front of him that the flowers he stole were for his husband.His husband...who was dead.Am I a terrible person? Yeah, I am.





	Stolen Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONE NILES HAS SUFFERED ENOUGH LMAO I AM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON

Niles glanced around for a moment, just to see if anyone was nearby before picking some flowers from the garden he was passing. He didn’t take many, just a few here and there. He picked a couple small branches containing the small blue flowers along with a couple white flowers that were growing there, staring at them for a few moments before continuing on his way.

At least, he would have if he wasn’t stopped by a voice.

“So YOU were the one stealing my flowers!” a young woman exclaimed angrily when she saw him, appearing from seemingly out of thin air.

“Yeah...so?” Niles responded, turning around to get a good look at the woman whose flowers he had been stealing for the past few months.

She had long, wavy blonde hair with a white bow in it. Her ice-blue eyes were staring at him angrily, her hands clenched in angry fists. Niles found it rather amusing that she thought she could intimidate him, but he sighed, and simply held the flowers he had taken a bit tighter.

“You’re stealing the flowers I worked hard to grow, you JERK! Why would you steal the flowers I’m growing anyway?!” she practically yelled, glaring at him.

Niles was almost certain he could feel the daggers piercing his skin.

“I was just taking them for…” Niles trailed off, unsure of how to continue his statement. “They’re for someone close to me.”

The young woman blinked, the anger suddenly gone. She stared at him, confusion clear in her eyes.

“You’ve been stealing my flowers for the past six months for someone close to you?” she asked in disbelief, to which Niles simply nodded in response, hoping that would satisfy her.

It wasn’t.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go to her,” she said in an as-matter-of-fact tone.

Niles blinked. “What?”

“Go to her. I need to see if this girl is pretty enough for you to steal flowers for,” she said.

“You’re coming with me? Are you sure about that?” Niles said trying to deter this young woman.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll forgive you for stealing my flowers if the girl is pretty enough,” she said in a deadpan tone.

Niles wasn’t sure what to tell her. Well, he wasn’t sure how to tell her. For one, it wasn’t a girl he was stealing flowers for. He was stealing flowers for his husband. His wonderful husband, who in Niles’s opinion, deserved the world and more. His dear husband, who was so sweet and forgiving, which had baffled Niles at first.

His husband, who had died six months ago, and was buried in a graveyard not too far from here.

Gods, what was Niles supposed to tell this woman standing before him? The woman who he’d been stealing flowers from for the past six months for his husband Corrin’s grave?

What else could he tell her but the truth? He’d have to show her, since he couldn’t bring himself to actually say it.

“Well, first of all, we should get acquainted. I’m Niles,” he said, giving a small wave with his free hand.

“Hmph. Well, I’m Charlotte. Now Niles, take me to where this girl is,” Charlotte said in a bit of a bossy tone.

Niles grit his teeth, reminding himself to hold his tongue. Which was strange, considering how Niles was normally.

“I have to correct you on one thing before this. I’m not stealing these flowers for a girl. I’m stealing them for a guy,” Niles said, narrowing his eye in annoyance.

Charlotte stared at him wide-eyed, but it was only for a second.

“Well okay then. Show me where this guy is. I still need to see if he’s handsome enough to warrant flower theft,” she said with a determined look that reminded him of Corrin.

Niles sighed, seeing that he wouldn’t be able to deter her.

“Follow me then,” he said, in a somewhat deflated tone, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to deter this annoying determined young woman.

This was going to be...interesting, to say the least.

Niles began walking once more, this time with Charlotte walking next to him. For a few minutes, they walk in silence. Then, it’s broken.

“So, what’s he like?” she asks suddenly. “The guy you’re stealing my flowers for. Obviously he’s special.”

Niles wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer. Thinking about him...it just gave him an empty, hollow feeling in his heart that he desperately wanted to go away. Then again, what did he expect? This was his husband. His kind, all-too-accepting Corrin. He didn’t deserve Corrin, and the universe knew it.

It just chose to rip them apart in the cruelest way possible.

“Corrin...he’s special, definitely. He accepted me, and loved me. I don’t even know why,” Niles admitted, his free hand clenching into a fist.

Charlotte’s eyes widened slightly at this. She was silent for a moment, before speaking once again.

“Huh...you must really love him then, huh? Now I really do want to meet him,” she said, crossing her arms.

Niles simply nodded. What else was he supposed to say? What could he say?

They walked in silence for a bit longer.

“Jeez, this Corrin guy lives really close to the cemetery. Who does that?” Charlotte mentioned, noticing where they were headed.

Again, Niles had to stop himself from snapping. She didn’t know. She didn’t know that Corrin wasn’t...alive.

It was only when they got to the entrance of the cemetery that she understood.

“O...Oh...So this is where…?” she trailed off, a sad tone to her voice that hadn’t been there before.

“...Yeah…” Niles wasn’t able to say much more than that.

Niles led her to a grave. On it, read:

_**R.I.P. Corrin** _   
_**A Beloved Brother and Wonderful Husband** _

Charlotte struggled to swallow the lump in her throat as Niles approached the grave.

“...I’m sorry, my dear, for not being here sooner. I had to bring someone with me. She caught me stealing some of her flowers for you...by the way, here are the flowers. Forget-me-nots and white lilies. You...always d-did enjoy giving m-me flowers just say ‘I love you’...” he couldn’t continue, he was too busy choking back his sobs to continue speaking.

Then Charlotte spoke.

“So, you’re Corrin, huh? I never imagined this guy was stealing my flowers because you were...well...How do you like the flowers? I grew them myself! Though, I doubt your husband, I’m assuming, told you before today that he was stealing my flowers,” she paused, struggling to find the words she had been wanting to say. “From what I heard...you were really important to him.”

She paused again before turning to Niles.

“I’d say he’s definitely special enough to warrant flower theft.”

**Author's Note:**

> really your comments and kudos give me life


End file.
